Everan Fossoway
Everan Fossoway is the Lord Cider Hall and wielder of Barrel-Breaker, as well as the Lord Justice of the Kingdom of the Reach. Appearance Biography Born in 273, the second-eldest son to Eustace Fossoway and Janna Florent. The boy was born under a starless sky and through a labor most septa would say was particularly difficult. Janna proved the Maester wrong and survived the entire ordeal, stronger because of it. Everan was a contemplative quiet child and it took more than a mere pinch to get him to wail for air. But it was a short lived cry and his dark infantile eyes seemed to glare at the world around him. A projection for what was about to come. A year after Eustace and Janna bore their first-born son, Dickon, and Eustace's baseborn bastard Megga, trust and love would begin to be restitched with Everan as the catalyst. Childhood In the shadow of Dickon Fossoway, the brother of one year previous, Everan was clearly doted on a little bit more than Dickon, but not afforded the same privileges. Where Dickon learned to walk, then run outdoors in the wooded forests and hills, Everan was taught more cautiously. His mother and his father together were attempting to rekindle something they may have lost with Megga's birth. This set an impressionable Everan on the second born's path for the next two years until his younger sister Alicent was born, thankfully within the same House and not a bastard. With a girl to her name, Janna turned her endless doting to Alicent which left two year old Everan with his father and the Septa and Maester. Thankfully his Uncle Alesander Florent was a font of knowledge to which Everan was attracted to like a moth to a flame. Dickon favored Willas Florent - the fun Uncle. Beneath the tutelage of Alesander, Everan gained an interest into investigation. This uncle being one of the most informed men in the entire Kingdom and soon the Spymaster of the Reach. He took many cues from uncle Alesander. Something that his father, Eustace, didn't like too terribly much. Eustace wanted his boys to be strong and while Dickon was getting along swimmingly with following a martial path to glory, his second born son, Everan was leaning the more shadowed path of a scholarly web-spinner. There was no glory in the shadows. In response to this Eustace taught his son the age old utility of House Fossoway, archery. Both Fossoway boys learned the skill, but only Everan was further tutored by his father, Willas called it a coward's weapon and Dickon took much better to the sword and spear than the bow and arrow. This was something Everan held close to his own heart, his acumen with precision and accuracy was soon unquestionable at a young age. As he practiced the bow and grew in ability, House Fossoway also grew in number. Ceryse was born in 277 and the youngest daughter of Janna and Eustace in 278. In 283 AA, Everan was the best archer of the house and he was but ten years of age. Dickon had been sent away from home five years prior to be warded. Everan was almost kept from such a thing because Eustace's fear of Alesander's fingers in every keep outside of his own. It was Janna Florent who convinced Eustace to send the young boy to Highgarden. His archery training continued at the seat of the Gardener Kings. Adolescence The shadow of Dickon only grew darker and deeper the longer Everan remained within the windowed halls of Highgarden. watching the Mander course over green, fertile lands. The young Everan was like a sponge to King Gardener and ever friendly face to the Gardener children. At Highgarden he learned of the Reach's houses. Lords large and small. Their words. Their lands and their illustrious histories. He took it all in. He learned of the splendor Cider Hall gave to the Kingdom. Their bounty of red apples, a corner stone of their wealth. The fine woods and excellent hunting grounds of their domain were the envy of many a Lord and Lady alike. He learned from the Maester that access to a river was a godsgift to a Lord - even more to a King- and utilizing it would be wise. Cider Hall had access to two rivers. A boon if Everan had ever seen one. On frequent visits Lord Eustace Fossoway watched his child's interest in questions and answers outgrow his love for horsemanship and swordplay. Yet Lady Janna remarked how broad Everan was becoming, his arms and back were strong thanks to the archery training he had since continued, and he was learning so much it was far better than sending him to the Citadel. This spurned Eustace's fear that scholarly exploits drowned the fires of the glory he so thirsted for. He wanted his family to be great and he told them that forging links at Highgarden was useless if Maester's couldn't hold lands. Thankfully, Everan showed his father that as he was aging he had grown bolder and more intimidating with his words and his actions. Which Eustace claimed to finally be the Fossoway blood showing through that Florent posturing. At the end of his wardship in 288 AC, a year before his sixteenth nameday, Everan ran away from Cider Hall. An argument within the Hall broke as the Royal family attended a feast to mark the return of their ward. The argument was between the heir, Dickon, and his younger brother Everan. Childlike reasoning forced Everan's hand. The young boy left, claiming that Lord Eustace only had one son. Adulthood Young Everan had traveled far from the Reach. Across brook and stream. River and dell. Hill and mountain. In time he had crossed over into Essos. The Free City of Tyrosh is where he surfaced again. Seventeen years old in 290 AA and at the beginning of the Trident's War in Westeros he was just branching out. Tasting foreign glory in strange lands. Essos and her free cities, the daughters of Valyria taunt him much. He tasted foods and drank wines that he would have never compared to the cider of his house or the wines of the Arbor. He learned strategy from commanders and generals who recognized him for his astute mind and skill with a bow - which was celebrated much more readily in the east. The gift of a commander's mind dawned upon him in the grassy lands before Volantis after coordinating a merchant's detail of retainers before they entered into the city itself. Thwarting an attempt on both the life and the trade goods of the merchant. Shortly after that Everan joined the Free Company Turmoil's Blade and honed his understanding of the Disputed Lands and battlefield entirely. Becoming much more insightful in battle. Lord Fossoway In the end of 292 AC he learned of his father's untimely demise via talk of Westeros in Braavos. As well as the War of the Trident which had been broiling for the past two years already. Something about a shipwreck at the mouth of the Mander. The details were too inconclusive but with a war happening and his father dead, Everan decided it was time to return home. For the first time in years he paid for a courier to deliver a message to his home at Cider Hall. That he lived and that he was coming home. To send people to meet him at Oldtown's port. Upon returning via the sea to Oldtown, he saw it ruined. Destroyed. The Citadel was nothing but an Ironborn stoop from which blood and shit had spilled. He walked the streets in awe and concern. As the folk parted for him and his compatriots that came to meet him. He learned this was a year after Oldtown had hosted the Ironborn of House Drumm. Still, the devastation was being repaired - life had not returned to normal and progress had been halted if not completely stalled because of a plague that had descended upon the oldest city in Westeros. When Everan finally made his way into Cider Hall, he was reunited with his sisters and mother who still breathed. It was a happy, tear filled reunion. Out of all his siblings he felt closest to Ellyn, the youngest. Alicent and Ceryse had banded together to tease the younger girl in her youth. Ostrasizing her, like Dickon and Eustace had ostracized him. He felt kindred spirit within her and he had truly missed her the most of his sisters. Now the Lord of Cider Hall, Everan was made privy to certain details and quickly he made avenues to marry his beloved sister into House Gardner. It would be for the best of House Fossoway and of course, a better lot for Ellyn much to the chagrin of Alicent and Ceryse. However his return was an odd one. Long since thought dead, blessed by the Gods to return alive and strong. Imposing and intimidating and all the more mysterious. Fossoway porcelain was marred by a scar on his face and his eyes had seen such horrors that some veterans who survived the War of the Trident would even shudder at. During this time, the King appointed Lord Everan to Justicar of the Reach. A noble station on the King's council. Currently Lord Justice Fossoway has accompanied King Gwayne XI Gardener to the Council of the Trident, to pay witness to the future of the Trident and the Lords who rule within it. In the Autumn of 298 AA, during the tenth moon he marched from Cider Hall with one hundred and fifty men, keeping fifty men with him to assist in protecting himself and of course the Crown while in potentially hostile territory. After taking part in a military operation launched from both Oldtown and Lannisport which targeted House Drumm of Old Wyk, the Lord Justice was called to a more proper war with the fleet commanded by Admiral Redwyne and Mern Gardener. Reachman forces then landed at Seagard for war with the Trident. So far, a war which no Reach casualties have been noted. Everan has been away from home since the end of 298, two months into the new year he found himself in the shadow of four prominent Riverland castles. Harrenhal twice, the fortress of Seagard, the twinned crossing, The Twins, and now Rivverun of House Tully. Four months from home in total. Relationships King Gwayne XI Gardener - The King of the Reach, Everan's sole reason for being elevated to Lord Justice of the Reach. Everan has a very leal outlook on the King and whatever he commands. Keeping his thoughts to himself unless asked for his council as a councilman should. However, in times where he must intervene he does speak up without fear of reprimand. His time in Essos has sculpted his dealings with his superiors. Kings. Commanders. Generals. To Everan, they all fall within the same general line of respect and loyalty, if one is to speak against or for be prepared to die for whatever it is one says. Lord Alesander Florent - The Lord Whisperer and Everan's very influential uncle. Everan looks up to Lord Alesander like a son would look up to a father. Alesander had a pivotal role in sculpting the boy that left for Essos and Everan would declare that it was the things that his Uncle taught him that lead to his survival and success across the waters to the East. Even now, as Lord Justice, Everan leans heavily on the words of uncle Alesander. Ellyn Fossoway - Is Everan's youngest sister and by far the only sibling that he is extremely close to. He is very protective of her well-being and now that she is the Princess of the Reach he is well assured of her safety thanks to the Order of the Greenhand. Lord Josmyn Frey - An unlikely friend in the tense conflict with the Riverlanders and folk of the Trident. Lord Frey and Everan became acquainted when Everan began taking more practice with the axe. Each time the men have crossed paths they have always sparred. So far, Josmyn bests Everan nine out of ten times with his well trained usage of polearms. Significant Events 298 AA - The Council of Harrenhal. Lord Justice Fossoway attended along with King Gwayne XI Gardener to pay witness to the succession of the Trident Kingdom. The Kingdom of the Reach supported House Dary as the rightful rulers because the young princess, Mia Fletcher, was betrothed to a Dary. During the Council of Harrenhal Lord Fossoway also hosted a sparring match within the Gardener Encampment, open to all able bodied peoples. *Everan commands a ship during the Sacking of Old Wyk. Survives the Naval sortie. 299 AA - Marches in King Gwayne's War for the Trident. Defending the honor of House Fletcher and the rightful Queen apparent of the Trident, Mia Fletcher. Trivia Everan has done terrible things while in Essos while with Turmoil's Blade . Adding to his Intimidation factor upon his return to Westeros. Everan is the third born son to Eustace Fossoway. Preceeded by his older brother - Dickon Fossoway- and his older half-sister - Megga Flowers. Timeline 273 AA - Born 279 AA - Warder at Highgarden in House Gardener 283 AA - Best Archer in House Fossoway 288 AA - Runs away from Cider Hall 290 AA - Resurfaces in Essos as Everan. Joins Turmoil's Blade 292 AA - Returns home after four years away, Lord of Cider Hall. 293 AA - At the marriage of Garland Gardner and Ellyn Fossoway; Everan is elevated to Justicar. 298 AA - Accompanies King Gardener to the Council of Harrenhal *Flees Harrenhal, detours to the Westerlands to begin preperations for the military assault of Old Wyk *Assaults Old Wyk; alongside Gareth Oakheart, Vorian Beesbury, and Tytos Tarly. 299 AA - Marches with the Army of Mern Gardener to join forces with King Gardener at Harrenhal before marching together to Rivverun. -- Supporting Characters Maester Llewyn (Maester) Alicent Fossoway (NPC) Ceryse Fossoway (NPC) Category:Reachman Category:House Fossoway